


>The Angel With The Triskelion Tattoo<

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter & Beck the arch angels relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>The Angel With The Triskelion Tattoo<

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters, just Beck & Tron.

Beck's Description: Her hair was up in a mohawk, the ends & the tip of her rat tail dyed a neon green, clashing with her natural dark brown hair. She was born but, later on learned for the Lord of Heaven that she was an Arch Angel. She handled it pretty well, who wouldn't? You get wings, speaking of which, hers were black & tipped with a bright scarlet red on all her feathers. The Lord & or her father, created her to help others in need. Arch angel's were the most fearsome weapons Heaven had to offer, & Beck seemed quite opposite from what other angel's said. She didn't care, she didn't follow the Lord's rules. Beck followed her own laws, God made her that way. Do whatever she had to do to keep her boys safe & happy, granted they were annoying sometimes. God also decided when she became of age (fourteen), she'd stopped aging. Right now, she traveled with her companion. A light brown wolf named, Tron. His snout to tail had white dots.

***

Beck was going to visit friends she hadn't seen since she was ten. She knocked, the loft's door opened, pale green eyes staring down at her. Shock, & happiness in them. Beck & Tron slipped inside, teenagers were sitting on the couch. Beck's eyes filled with tears, he had a pack, he was an alpha, & a good one. They spilled over when her mate came from upstairs, He hurried to her, hugging her tightly. She was His mate, marked but, yet to be claimed.

"I missed you soooo much," He pulled away, blue eyes staring at her. She melted under their gaze, she always did.

"I missed you too," she muttered, Tron pulled at His pants leg. He knelt down & scratched Tron behind his ear.

"I missed you as well Tron," He smiled looking up at His mate. Beck's eyes were dark, she tackled Him, smashing her lips to His. The new facial hair tickled but, suprisingly smexy. Quiet gasps came from behind them, Beck pulled away. 'Introduce me to you're pack?' He nodded & stood, pulling her up with him.

"That's Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, & Allison." They all nodded but, mouths still agap.

"Peter has a girlfriend!?"

"Who's an angel? What the hell?"

"She's too young, look at her!" Scott, Isaac, & Stiles yelled in unison. Derek rested a hand on Beck's shoulder, glaring at them.

"No, not girlfriend, mate. Beck is Peter's mate, yes she's an angel, & she stopped aging at fourteen. Shut up, & show her respect." He ordered. Scott glared back at Derek, Stiles & Isaac's gazed dropped to the floor. Derek wasn't Scott's alpha, he was an omega.

"Okay, let's take it down a few notches. I'm Beck, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." Beck said, Derek took a step back. Peter's arm snaked around her waist. "So I know a club, wanna go?" Everyone agreed.

***

The song Misfits by Travis Barker ft Steve Akoi played through the room. The room was lite up with beams of light, reds, yellows, blues, greens, & purples danced over everyones skin. They all danced in a group, even Derek was trying to have fun. Peter's eyes glowed an electric blue at the sight of his mate, dancing so graceful, & beautiful. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. Beck smiled over her shoulder, her eyes flashing a toxic green. Peter growled, grinding against her. She purred in delight, feeling his erection against her lower back. Beck ground back against him, he growled, nipping & licking her neck. Beck tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access. One hand snaked to grip the back of his head, the other covered one of his own. Beck & Peter moved insync, they were one & always would be.

~Three Weeks Later~

The Alpha pack killed Boyd & Erica, Scott was a true alpha, & Jennifer Blake was their druid. Beck was in panic & Peter knew it. Tron was at home while Scott, Isaac, & Beck went to go help Peter with getting Cora out the hospital. But, the twins were there, ready to fight. Stiles sat in the ambulance with Cora after reviving her, Beck knocked on the door.

"Peter & Scott are handling the twins. Derek's trying to get the keys," she spoke exhausted from the fighting.

"Okay, what do I do?" Stiles asked panicked. Beck didn't know, she was angel for christ sakes! She didn't know what to do, Beck & Stiles knew for a fact, people were going to die. But who? "Beck!" Stiles squeaked when she crumpled to the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked, not daring to move her.

"Peter." She choked out, Beck gripped her chest. Claws had gone through Peter's sternum, she could feel the pain. It was unbareable, she heard Peter howl in pain, she mimiced. Beck stumbled around the corner, her legs like jelly. She collasped next to Peter, cradling his head. Tears streaked down her face, hands soaked in blood. Peter's blue eyes clouded over.

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes clicking to meet her deep brown. She cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. Beck wrapped her wings around them, protecting them.

"Shhh, I should be sorry. I should've never left, I should've stayed. Oh God, help me please," she sobbed. Beck leaned in until her forehead met Peter's. "I'm sooo sorry, my mate. Don't die, please don't die." Peter interlaced their fingers together, kissing her hand. 'Why father do you choose now not to answer my pleas?' She thought, Peter frowned at it. He turned her wrist upwards, she was pack, having the same tattoo as him & Derek. The triskelion. Peter pressed his lips to it, his new found goatee tickling the skin there.

"I'm sorry, that's the one... promise I can't... keep. I- I love you Beck," Peter said, gasping & shaking from exertion. She kissed him, Peter kissed back, his heartbeat fading. And fast. "I am... happy... I got to... claim you. Best night of- my life." He smiled.

"Mine too. Fuck, I love you soo much," Beck kissed him again, her eyes blood shot. Peter gasped quietly but, not for air.

"You're wings," he looked at them, his eyes a super pale blue. She looked up at them, her beloved wings were falling apart. The feathers fell, no longer soft & beautiful. But, jagged & torn, leathery. "What-"

"I've become a fallen angel, I have no soul now. I lost it... you," she explained kissing Peter. "I love you Pete." She sighed as his eyes closed slowly. His grip slackened on her hand.

"I love you too Beck, no matter what," he muttered, eyes slid shut. Beck slouched over Peter form, he was dead. For good.

~End~

***

"Beck? Beck, wake up sweetheart," a voice cooed softly, they lightly shook her shoulder. The angel groaned, & shot up, her forehead connecting with someone else's. She flopped back against the bed, rubbing her head. Beck opened her eyes, not wanting to know the inevitable. 'Peter's dead.' "No, I'm not. Why would you ever think that?" The voice said teasingly.

"Peter? Peter!" She jumped, wings fluttering in shock. "I thought you were dead... for like ever?" Beck was shaking, wings shuttering. He shook his head, calm sea blue eyes looking at her.

"No my dear angel, you were dreaming. I died?" He asked curious, a raised brow proving it. She nodded, inhaling a shakey breath. "I don't die, you of all people should know that by now. Exactly... why did it matter that I died?" He asked, a smirk crossing his plump lips. Beck thought she kissed those lips that they mated but, was it all a dream?

"Cuz, we were... mated... we were mates & I- I lost you. I became a fallen angel, I became a-" the word caught in her throat.

"Demon," Peter said finishing her sentence, she nodded, looking around the room. Peter's room, in Peter's apartment. "Even if you did become one, I'd love you. No matter what, or who you are." He leaned in, gentley kissing her. Beck's eyes fluttered shut, 'This better not be a dream, or else next time I wake up... it won't be pretty.' She felt Peter smile into the kiss, she pulled away.

"Stop reading my mind." She said failing to look serious.

"I can't turn it off," he smirked & winked. She rolled her eyes & kissed him again. 'Liar.'

~The End~


End file.
